Coffee and Croissants
by witandwaldorf
Summary: Three years ago, Blair chose Chuck and let Dan get away. Her relationship with Chuck quickly crumbled and she couldn't stand to face her failed relationships anymore so she fled to Paris and started a masters program. She's happy with leaving the past behind, certain that she will never see Dan again. Until suddenly, she comes face to face with him on campus. Set after 5x24.
1. Chapter 1

"Humphrey", Blair says so quietly, it's almost a whisper. Words she thought she would never say again.

And then, she turns and runs away from him.

It had been the first campus event of the semester. Spring at The American University of Paris was full of promise, especially since it was her final one. Soon she would have her masters in journalism.

She had gone to campus tonight for the mixer hosted in the library. It was a mix of students and professors plus, her friends Clémence and Aimee would be there. She was enrolled in one of the courses that would be taught by the guest professors so between seeing friends and who her new professor would be, she figured it would be a good idea to go.

But then, she got through the crowds of students and saw him. Dan Humphrey. Hair still disheveled, curls astray. He was more handsome than she remembered, wearing a blazer and slim tie.

She froze at the very sight of him. Just then, he turned from who he was speaking to. He was staring back at her. That's when turned and ran. Forgetting her friends and her plans.

Later, that night Blair was back in her apartment. Surrounded by rustic-chic furniture she picked up at the flea markets which were full of hidden treasures. Like her favorite piece, a 1920s typewriter which she bought to remind her of him.

She stares at the typewriter and contemplates the incident. _What was he doing in Paris? At her school?_ She felt furious that he had waltzed into her life in such a casual manner. Certainly, he must be a student then. Now she would face the possibility of running into him every time she set foot on the tiled floors of the hallways. Fantastic.

It's not like she hadn't thought of him since then. 3 years ago. they had broken off whatever it was they were. Friends... Not friends... Boyfriend and girlfriend... It was undefined but real.

She had returned to Chuck, convinced he was the right choice. Partially pushed towards him by Dan who claimed he wanted her to be happy. She went back to Chuck because clearly Dan didn't want to be with her all that much if he could even suggest her being with Chuck.

Furthermore, she was convinced she would have never been Dan's first choice. He had been in love with Serena first, her best friend. Not her. The girl everyone fell in love with instead of her. Nate... Dan.. Every guy except Chuck.

But she wondered, late at night if she had made the wrong choice. If Dan and her would have lasted. If he really did love and only her like he said. Unlike Chuck. Chuck had quickly fallen back to his old ways. Drinking too much, staying out too late, working too late, and eventually doing who knows what with other women. The breaking point for Blair. It crumbled so quickly, less than one year later and it was done.

She had no choice but to get out of the city. Moving to Paris seemed like a logical option. To escape the failure of yet another relationship and go to the fashion capital of the world.

Here she had been happy. She started studying at The American University of Paris, enrolled in the Masters of Global Arts Fashion Track Program.

In her time at the university, she had continued to contribute to The Peacock magazine. Even though it was a small production, it helped her build a solid writing portfolio. Students loved her articles. She wrote trend articles and also profiles where she would interview a professor each month and share their background and interests.

Though her time was fairly filled up with classes, the paper, friends, and Noah, it could be lonely at times being so far from home. But she loved the little delights of Paris. Like how each Sunday morning, she could walk just down the street to get a chocolate croissant and a latte.

She had a suddenly horrifying thought. What if he was in one of her classes? Worse yet, enrolled in her program? Obviously not on the fashion track but the Global Arts program could be applicable to him. It wouldn't be the first time they had shared the same education and career goals. She thought back to the W internship.

Her shock at seeing him there that first day and imagined that now, she might relieve that.

Regardless, she would have to get through this semester without speaking to him or forming any sort of friendship. The last thing she needed to ruin her last semester was rekindling their non-friendship. That would just bring back the feelings that had been so difficult to push aside. She couldn't risk it.

She vowed that if she walked in class on Monday and saw him, confirming her worst fears she would get through it just as she had planned. She would sit in the back of the class, far away from him as possible.

She would dutifully take notes, focus on her class, and pretend she had never been in love with Dan Humphrey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to those of you who left a review, favorited, and/or followed! It's so encouraging! I am definitely continuing with this story. I actually have it finished already but am uploading each chapter a few at a time so I can make sure they are fully edited and ready for sharing :) This is my first time publishing fan fiction so thank you for the encouragement! I had only ever written for myself before but never shared so it's great to get feedback. Also, the chapters will be getting longer. They just are shorter as it sets up the story and what's to come! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Dan Humphrey stared at the face he thought he would never see again. But one he had dreamed of increasingly often over the past three years. She had looked right at him, said his name, almost inaudibly and turned and ran. He tried to catch up to her, determined to see her closer, to stare at her soft face and look into her doe-like eyes once more. But by the time he pushed through the crowds of students, she was gone.

He would be lying if he said coming to the university hadn't been for the chance to see her again. Of course, there was another big reason. The opportunity he was offered here was amazing. But she was here which mattered most.

He hadn't wanted to get his hopes up, he wasn't sure what his chances of seeing her were. He knew too, that the chance of rekindling what they once had was slim. So that he saw her on his very first night in Paris was unnerving.

He wasn't prepared. He would've known exactly what to say if it hadn't been so unexpected.

Blair had broken his heart when she chose Chuck. He never understood it. They were happy. They shared a love of old movies and exchanged witty banter. She was his equal in word play. They made sense, besides their vastly different upbringing and other obvious juxtapositions.

But then, he was foolish and questioned if she had any doubts about him, that maybe she missed Chuck and would want to be with him. He had been so idiotic, inadvertently pushing her towards him. Just a few days later she said he was right, that she was meant to be with Chuck. As she said it though, her face betrayed her emotions. She looked strained to say it. Not as though she felt bad for him but more so bad for herself.

He didn't get how someone like her could settle back into such a toxic relationship. Time after time Chuck had hurt her and yet, she always ended up back with him. He had cheated on her, basically sold her for a hotel, and so many other awful things yet it didn't seem to matter.

He, on the other hand, took her to movies and brought her coffee and taught her how to fit in at NYU. He supposed he was too dull for someone like Blair Waldorf.

He would always regret posing the question to her. Planting the seed of doubt. But what he regretted more was not fighting for her. Not even trying to prove that _they_ should be together not her and Chuck. He had been cowardly. Still filled with disbelief that Blair Waldorf would want to be with him. So he let her get away.


	3. Chapter 3

On Saturday night, one night later, Blair headed out for drinks with Noah, a fellow American who was an assistant professor in Comparative Literature and English.

Noah had a not so thinly veiled interest in her since their first encounter. He had ran into her at the campus cafe and noted her East Coast accent since he was from Pennsylvania and had family in New York. They bonded over things they missed back home. Like summers spent at the Hamptons or just the simple opportunity to order a meal in English not French. Though she was fluent in French, sometimes the lack of her native language made her homesick.

They met again when she interviewed him for a profile in the magazine. Meeting for a two-hour interview and then corresponding over email as she wrote the piece. Once the profile was published, he asked her to go out for dinner with him and she relucted to say yes. She had been determined to focus on her studies and not get into a relationship. She told him that particular month was really busy for her but he didn't relent. He asked her to go out with him the following month, stating he didn't mind waiting, and she acquiesced.

The date had been nice. He was undoubtedly handsome, he looked like he could be a model for GQ or for fragrances. Plus, he was incredibly intelligent and they shared lively discussion. But there wasn't the life-changing spark she had felt with Dan. Maybe it could grow, though she reasoned as she continued to see him. She had a genuine friendship with him which held the potential to turn into a healthy relationship. Instead of heartbreak.

It had been almost two months since their first date. She had gone to stay at her father's chateau in the countryside for a few weeks which had stalled their relationship. She had just returned the day before the mixer, she hadn't even seen him yet. She had to admit she was thankful for the reprieve because she wasn't ready to put a label on it yet. They weren't even exclusive yet, or at least she didn't think so. They certainly hadn't had the "what are we talk" much to Blair's relief.

She knew if they did, then the relationship could progress into saying "I love you." Something she feared he might already be feeling and knew she was not able to say back to him.

At the bar, Noah set down a gin and tonic in front of her. He swiveled his stool to face her.

"So what happened last night? I haven't seen you in weeks and when we are finally going to spend some time together, you didn't show up. I saw you leave though in a hurry." Noah's eyes were inquisitive.

 _He saw me?_ She thought. She had completely forgotten she was supposed to meet up with him after seeing Dan.

"Oh, I realized I had forgotten to order a book for one of my classes so I had to rush to the bookstore to buy it. I am so sorry, I totally blanked on texting you."

"That's okay... I just was worried about you. You looked... so pale and sort of frightened. Like you had seen a ghost or something." He gave a slight chuckle. "Didn't realize you took book buying so seriously."

"I just felt a bit overwhelmed with the start of my last semester and everything." She said smoothly.

He nodded. "That's understandable... But I missed you."

She smiled and took his hand, hoping that was enough to get her out of saying "I miss you too."

"So tell me about your plans for this semester. What's it going to look like?" She changed the topic quickly so she didn't have to think about the encounter anymore.

The night went on and the mixer wasn't brought up again. But it still loomed in the back of her mind. When he asked her to come back to his place she declined. He told her he make her crepes for breakfast but still, she said no. He looked defeated but she told him that she wanted to rest up this weekend and outline her thesis. It seemed to satisfy him. So she ended the night with a chaste kiss all the while thinking of another man.


	4. Chapter 4

**The chapters are getting longer at last! I love hearing that you guys who have left comments/reviews also love Dan and Blair and still want to read about them! I watched Gossip Girl when it was airing and was formerly a big Chuck/Blair fan though I thought Dan/Blair were cute. Upon rewatching recently, I discovered I am 100% team Dan and decided to start writing fan fic for them. It's funny how that can change over the years! All about Dair now :) So more chapters and Dair stories to come! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Monday morning arrived at last. Dan woke up extra early eager for two reasons. One, at the prospect of seeing her again. Of talking to her even. Two, for his first time taking the role of a university professor. He wondered which would be more difficult and settled on seeing her.

Gone were his rational thoughts he had before Friday night. The thoughts of how he would likely not run into her, or at least not very often. Replacing them were thoughts of how he could see her. Where she might eat at lunch, grab a coffee, what classes she took.

The one scenario he did not imagine was her being in his class. So when students began filing in his classroom, he was unaware that she was clustered in with them.

He turned to face his now filled auditorium and he scanned the faces and finally, his eyes met hers. Blair. In his class. They locked eyes and he wasn't able to speak for a moment. He felt stupified. Suddenly, he felt overwhelmed with the promise of nine hours each week. He was somewhat shocked Blair was in this class. She did always love classic literature though so maybe he shouldn't be that surprised. He wondered what program she was enrolled in.

Personally, he was invited to teach this course since the university thought it would be fitting for him since he was an American writer. Who better to teach the material and be able to understand how location could impact a writer's work. He was looking forward to getting to discuss some of his favorite novels and how the authors thrived in Paris.

 _Why had she taken an interest in this particular course?_

Then he remembered, the classroom full of blank faces were waiting for him to speak.

He composed himself and began, "Hi, I'm Dan Humphrey, I'll be your professor for the semester. We'll be studying expatriate writers in Paris, including some of the greats such as F. Scott Fitzgerald, Ernest Hemmingway, and Mark Twain."

The next few hours were spent going over the course and giving the students a preview of what the class would be like. He did a brief introduction by covering a few famed expatriate authors. Every so often, he would glance at Blair who dutifully took notes and only glanced up occasionally.

He noticed how her hair was a little darker than when he had last seen her but still was styled in loose curls. Her eyes were just as doe-like as he had remembered. Her skin looked glowy and it seemed like Paris suited her, bringing out her beauty even more. Of course, she was dressed impeccably as always. No headband in sight but instead, a sophisticated chic outfit. Perhaps a bit less fussy than the ones she wore back in New York. He liked her better for it.

He would have to remind himself to look at other students and not just her. It was incredibly difficult. Her face was like a magnet to his eyes, he was unable to tear them away.

As difficult as it made his job to have her in his classroom, he didn't want the class to end. He wanted to have an excuse to stare at her all day. But he knew eventually the hand of the clock would land squarely on 2 PM, signaling the end of class. Judging by how she had last interacted with him, he didn't expect her to walk up afterward and strike up a conversation.

But despite the difficulty of the situation, he had to talk to her. He had to find a way.


	5. Chapter 5

Blair's stomach fluttered as Dan's eyes settled on her. The feelings she had held back for so long were back in a rush. She had thought three years would wash them away. That they wouldn't return that easily. But she was proved wrong in that moment. Just one glance at her and she felt the churning in her stomach.

 _How was this happening?_ Of all the chances she was enrolled in his course. Great. She would have to stare at him and be reminded of how she felt about him for three whole hours going forward. Luckily, today's class was shortened since it was the first day.

She could tell he lost himself for a moment too. He said nothing and just stared at her. There was no one else but them in that moment. Until he spoke.

The next hour was a blur of going over the syllabus, the required reading, a brief intro into what the course held. And then it was over.

She got up quickly, as soon as the class was over. Planning to rush out and collect herself. but sitting in the back had been a mistake. It meant, she had to wait as other students filed out first. Caught behind them, her foot tapping, willing them to move faster. As she descended the stairs, most of the students were out by now. Only a few in front of her who were chatting amongst themselves.

"Blair." Her stomach fluttered once more as he said her name. Well, there was no ignoring him now. She scrambled to think of what to say. She had no words.

Neither of them moved for a moment, she just stared at him. His face willed her to say something. Finally, she said, "Humphrey."

"Uh, can we go somewhere to talk? I would love to catch up with you..." His eyes pleaded for her to say yes.

"I wish I could but I have another class starting in 30 minutes, I should probably go find it and get my books ready, my syllabus..."

He cut in. "30 minutes is plenty of time. Blair, I haven't seen you in three years."

His pleading eyes made her chest swell. Betraying herself and her carefully crafted plan to avoid him this semester, she said yes.

Betraying herself and her carefully crafted plan to avoid him this semester, she said yes

So they headed towards the courtyard which held a small coffee cart. He ordered for them, three years later still remembering her order.

"Thanks." She said softly as he handed her an espresso doppio. Too wrapped up in her own thoughts to manage more.

"So..." He started, sitting across from her. "You're a hard person to see again."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, three years and I haven't seen you. For two people with quite a few friends in a common, you would think we would see each other more often." Dan said. "Actually, there were quite a few parties where you were apparently there and left just before me. And a few no shows." He continued.

"Ships in the night, I guess." She nonchalantly replied while taking a sip of her coffee. "Besides, are you stalking me?" She was somewhat surprised at her own voice. It was colder than she had intended. She just was trying to mask her feelings with an air of indifference.

There was a slight flush to his cheeks now. "No, I mean. It's just odd to think we haven't seen each other, that's all."

"Right." She nodded. "So what are you doing here?" She changed the subject.

"The university offered me the position of creative writing professor. I couldn't say no to the chance to live in Paris."

"Professor Humphrey." She said with a slight smirk.

"I guess so. It's weird being called that."

"What were you doing before this?" She asked, eyes inquisitive. She actually mostly knew given she had kept up with his publications but was still eager to know more.

"Writing, mostly." He started to fill her the few short stories for Vanity Fair and a few small publications. "Nothing overly eventful."

"You?" He looked at her, knowingly.

"Well, I moved here two years ago. This is now my last semester, I'll have a Master of Arts in Global Communications. Then, I'll be applying for a position with Vogue Paris and hopefully stick around for a while."

"Do you ever miss it?" She looked caught off guard. As though he had asked something unexpected. "New York, I mean." He clarified. "Or ruling the Upper East Side?"

She laughed. "No, those days are past me. But sometimes I do miss the city."

"When was the last time you went back?" He asked.

"Last year." She replied coolly.

"No Christmas in the city?" He looked sad for her.

"No, I went to my father's chateau in the countryside. It's so beautiful there."

"Well, I'm glad you love it here so much."

"Me too. Look, I should get going to my next class." She said somewhat abruptly. The word love had startled her and thrown her into disarray. She had to leave.

"Right. When will I see you again?" He asked her. She couldn't help but note a possible look of disappointment on his face.

"Unless you plan on quitting then Wednesday." She rolled her eyes as it was obvious. Again, determined to mask how badly she wanted to see him again. How much she wanted to stay right now which would totally heighten the feelings she had for him. The overwhelming knowledge of how much she had missed him over the years.

"Oh. I meant outside of class." His voice broke through her thoughts.

"I'm sure I'll see you around. Thanks for the coffee." She said, walking away and flashing him a slight smile.

She felt so torn. She didn't know how to read him and his interest in seeing her again. Most likely, he just wanted to catch up. Especially since she was likely the only person he knew in New York. If anything, he was just being polite. She thought back to him practically pushing him towards Chuck and it was all she needed to dispel any notion that he might still have feelings for her too. Definitely not, she decided. All the more reason to keep him at arm's length.

The last thing she needed was to spend more time with Dan and fall deeper. _How was it even possible to still be in love with someone after three years? That was crazy, right?_ She reasoned. It couldn't be love, she decided. No, she just had missed him that was all. Those feelings were homesickness. He had reminded her of home and old times. That was all. Yes. Definitely nothing more. She pushed the subject out of her mind as she walked into her next class. She would keep herself focused on school and no longer analyze anything Dan Humphrey related. Really, it was pathetic and beneath her. With that, she sat down in a chair and promptly took out a notebook and pen.


	6. Chapter 6

**All of your reviews have been so encouraging! Thank you all so much, I really appreciate each and every review :) Next chapter will be longer and more eventful so stay tuned for another update tomorrow night! :)**

* * *

Wednesday passed uneventfully as Dan went over the required reading and gave a lecture. Blair scurried out of class before he could even say a word to her.

On Friday, he was determined to speak with her. She strode in, wearing an ivory cap sleeve dress with flower trimmed windows printed on it. She looked beautiful, as always. His breath caught just seeing her again.

They made eye contact as she walked towards him then broke it when she headed up the stairs. This time, she settled in the middle of the auditorium. He was pleased with her sitting nearer although he couldn't help but wish she had sat in the front.

He managed to focus on his lecture despite her wide doe eyes being so distracting. Each time she looked down and scribbled notes he found himself staring at her. At risk of losing his train of thought.

Then, class was over. But instead of breezing past him in a rush, she surprised him by striding right up to him. "Nice lecture, Humphrey."

He was caught off guard. Firstly, he hadn't expected her to make any attempt at communicating with him again. Second of all, he couldn't tell if she was being serious or sarcastic. He decided to take it as a compliment and say thanks.

At this point, there were no other students in the room. They had all left in a hurry to get to their other classes or just to escape his, he presumed. Regaining his composure he decided to seize the opportunity at hand. "Would you be free tonight?" She looked startled with her eyebrows furrowing momentarily. Then she straightened her face and that alarmed look was gone.

"I'm sorry, I have plans with a friend so I cannot join you sadly." She said in a tone of apathy.

He was disappointed and was somewhat surprised since she had approached him today. But after a pause, she added, "I'm free tomorrow, though." She added the slightest smile.

He brightened with this small but meaningful gesture. "Great, what time?"

She thought for a moment. "How about 8 AM? Breakfast and then I'll take you on a grand tour of Paris." She said the last word with the most endearing accent.

"My own personal tour guided by _the_ Blair Waldorf? That's far better than just drinks. Deal." He smiled as he said this. "Where should meet?" He added realizing he had no idea where she was taking him.

"Pick me up at my place. Hand me your phone, I'll put in my address." She said in an assertive tone. He would never admit it to anyone but that was always one of her great appeals to him, how authoritative she was. How confident and sure of herself and her decision making skills.

Dan pulled his phone out of his messenger bag and handed it to her. As he did, their hands brushed and he felt a jolt of electricity. He thought he saw her flinch at the contact. _Great_ , he repulsed her. _Had she forgotten they had had way more contact than this in the past?_ He rationed that _oh well, it didn't matter._

Blair seemed to think nothing of it, as she smoothly typed in her address. She handed the phone back to him, he noticed she was careful to keep her hand at a distance this time.

"I'll see you tomorrow Humphrey." She said in a cool tone as she started for the door. He just stared at her and then nodded.

He couldn't help but wonder what she was up to tonight. With who. He felt a pang of jealousy at whoever was lucky enough to be spending their evening with her. Pushing aside those feelings he said, "Right, see you in the morning. Enjoy your Friday night."

"You too." She smiled and strode out of the room. Leaving him to anticipate his day with her tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**All your reviews make my day so thank you! Honestly wasn't really expecting any feedback when I published this so thank you each and every one of you for taking the time to leave a review! I hope you are still enjoying the story :)**

* * *

Blair hadn't been lying to Dan when she said she had plans. She had promised Noah she'd go to dinner with him to make up for not seeing him last Friday night at the meet and greet nor during the week.

She arrived to the café and saw Noah sitting there, looking handsome in a button-down shirt and tie. On time, as always. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat across from him. He had already ordered a glass of wine for her so she took a sip to ease the unnerving feeling she had.

"How was your week? I missed you." He said looking at her, expectantly.

She brushed over the "I missed you" and said instead, "It was great, incredibly busy. One of my classes is making us do a group project and everyone in my group is totally horrendous. So it's just made me sort of dread the rest of the semester."

"Right, I can imagine." He said eyeing her somewhat curiously. "Are you alright? You seem different. Distracted."

She felt frazzled at this. How could he read her so easily? "Like I said, just a little stressed." She was eager to change the topic and get off the subject of her feelings. She smiled brightly as she asked, "How did your first week go of teaching? Students alright?"

He proceeded to tell her all about each class and as he did so, her mind drifted to thoughts of Dan. The way his curls reached the top of his eyebrow, messy yet perfect. The way he had held her gaze that first day in class, seemingly forgetting himself for a moment. She wondered...

"Blair?" Noah looked a bit irritated. _Shit_ , she hadn't been listening.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I started thinking about classes too and everything I need to do."

"I asked you about the new professor. Dan Humphrey right? I heard he's a writer from the Upper East Side who went to NYU like you." She froze at the mention of his name. "Did you two know each other?"

"We had a class or two together... He's not from the Upper East Side, though." She couldn't resist adding that last part. For someone to think Dan was _from_ the Upper East Side was somewhat ridiculous. She stifled a giggle.

"Oh, I've never heard of him but apparently, he wrote a best-selling book?"

 _Yes, he did. In fact, the book was about me._ She felt dizzy at this thought and returned to rational thinking. She had to get him off the subject of Dan Humphrey. Just hearing him say Dan's name made her uncomfortable. It was like two worlds merging which she had so carefully kept separate. She looked into his sharp blue eyes and wished she was looking into Dan's warm brown eyes. _Stop it_ , she thought to herself.

As she was contemplating what to say, their food arrived. She was grateful for a reprieve from the conversation. It was exhausting, with the thoughts of Dan floating in and out while trying to focus on Noah.

Luckily, with the arrival of food the Dan Humphrey conversation seemed to have been forgotten. The night proceeded normally. Then, once they had finished eating and were ready to leave, Noah asked if she would come over. Knowing she couldn't stomach any more of this charade she was putting on she thought quickly. "I wish I could but I already have so many assignments I need to get to."

"I hope this isn't a preview of the semester to come. You avoiding me..." He looked sad and Blair a pang of guilt.

"I'm not avoiding you, really." She lied. "Thank you so much for dinner, I am so glad we got to spend some time together."

He nodded in resignation and lightly kissed her goodnight.

Once Blair was home, she was flooded with relief at being alone at last. This feeling also filled her with guilt, though. Noah was so sweet and good to her. She should want to be with him right now. Most girls would kill to be with him, in fact, she knew they did. His looks weren't lost upon her nor the other students. Many times she had heard other girls murmuring about how hot that one English assistant professor was. And he was practically hers, trying his hardest to be at least. Before Dan showed up she really felt hopeful about a future with him. Though the feelings weren't there yet on her end, they could be. Noah was the type of guy who life would be easy with. The type of guy she should go for. Not Dan and their complicated past.

It's not like the option was still available, anyway. Sure Dan seemed happy to see her but that didn't mean he still felt anything for her. _Right?_


	8. Chapter 8

At precisely 8 AM, Dan strode up to Blair's door. He hesitated before knocking. He was inexplicably nervous. _Just hanging out with an old friend_ , he told himself. Then, he took a deep breath and finally knocked.

"Hey." Blair said breezily as she opened the door. She looked beautiful wearing a pair of slim black trousers, cropped at the ankles, and a fitted 3/4 sleeve striped sweater and a pair of red ballet flats. She looked just like Audrey Hepburn, which of course was most likely her intention.

"Hi." He handed her one of the two espresso doppios in his hand. "Ready?"

She nodded as she stepped out and closed the door behind her. She added, "Thanks for the coffee."

"So what have you planned for us?"

"I thought we would start with breakfast at my favorite spot and then go to the Louvre. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect."

They strode off and arrived at the cafe after a 5-minute walk. She got a chocolate croissant while he got a plain one with butter. They took a seat at a little table. It felt surreal to be across from her now in Paris in the beautiful spring weather. There was a light breeze but the sun was shining. The perfect day for a tour around the city.

"So what do you usually do on the weekends?" He asked. "I'm sure you love shopping here, make frequent trips to all the Parisian boutiques?"

"I do more than shop these days, Humphrey." She looked somewhat offended and he realized he sort of made her sound vapid. _Fantastic_... Not a good way to start their day. He was actually just trying to find out if she had a boyfriend. He figured if he asked what she did on the weekends she might mention that sort of thing. He would have to think of another way to find out.

"That's not what I meant. Sorry. I mean, you're getting your Masters in Paris, of course you're far more cultured and sophisticated than that."

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Kidding, no offense taken. I do shop, of course from time to time. Mostly, I like to go to the bookstore, there's one with so many first editions that I love. Then I go to the movies, of course. It's my favorite part of living here. Remember in New York how rare a French film screening was?"

His eyes lit up at the mention of New York and the vague implication of the two of them in New York. He couldn't help himself from saying, "I know, remember Nénette? Now I'm sure you can see French documentaries about orangutans all the time."

"I haven't found any documentary quite as fascinating as that one." She admitted.

"Me neither." He smiled. That screening had been the first time they had actually hung out. It should've been awkward, going to a movie with his sworn enemy. But it wasn't. It had been surprisingly enjoyable and her company made him happy. Even when she did insist that they had just run into each other if anyone asked. He hadn't ever met anyone else into the same "boring foreign films" as him which was what Serena called them.

"There's this theater I love where they show all movies from before the 1980s. It's amazing being able to see classics on the big screen. I just love it." She had a wistful smile and it made his heart melt.

He took a bite of his croissant as he thought of what to say. He wanted to say, _maybe you can take me some time,_ but he refrained. One, he still needed to find out if she was already involved with someone. Second, it was too soon he supposed for such proclamations. It was so new, being in her presence again after three years. He wasn't sure what they were. Frenemies or real friends or friends turning into something more. They had been all three over the course of their relationship but now. It had to be redefined.

"Well, it sounds amazing." He settled on saying. "So have you made a lot of friends here? Who do you usually spend time with?" He felt pleased with his question feeling he succeeded in being tactful.

"Sure, I've made a few friends through the University." She said vaguely.

"Will I meet them?"

"Perhaps. Why?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "Looking for French girls to date?"

So they were girls, right? No need to worry. Certainly, that meant she did not have a boyfriend. Especially since he was pretty sure there was a flash of jealousy in her eyes.

"No." He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Just curious as to who is considered worthy of Blair Waldorf's time."

"Well, you obviously considering I am spending the day with you."

He felt pleased enough and decided to move on to a new subject. "So what exhibitions are at the Louvre?"

"They are actually doing an American exhibition right now. It's called American Encounters with portraits done 19th-century American painters."

He nodded, as she continued. "But next month, there is going to be an amazing exhibition. The Winged Victory of Samothrace. You'll have to see it. I'm going too."

His heart leaped at her mention of next month and the implication they should go together. Or maybe that wasn't what she meant. Now he was fretting, reading into it. He needed to collect himself.

"If you prove to a be a worthy tour guide today, perhaps I'll ask you to guide me. If not, then hopefully I'll have your replacement lined up by then."

"Oh, there's no better tour guide than me. I am the most sought after tour guide in all of Paris. Just wait and see. Tourists will be gathering around us and listening to me."

There she was, back to being full of dignity and an air of confidence. It brought back memories of the internship at W and how confident she was she would be the last intern standing. He missed those days before things had gotten so complicated between them.

He smiled and they stood having finished their breakfast. She hailed them a cab and she climbed in while he held the door open for her. He slid in and as he did so, he noticed her scooting away from him. He chose to ignore it.

At the museum, she escorted him through her favorite galleries. Telling him about her favorite paintings and what she had learned about some of them from art history courses. As she spoke, he couldn't help but look at her instead of the paintings. Her eyes were so bright and she was completely in her element.

"Humphrey?" She turned and looked at him straight in the eye. "Were you paying attention at all?"

"Yes, of course!" He hadn't been actually, he was too busy staring. He came up with some remarks to make about the painting they were looking at so she couldn't tell he hadn't been listening at all.

For the rest of the day, he made an extreme effort to look at the artwork and not Blair. After a full day spent roaming the museum, they headed out. It was sunset when they came out. The sky alight with orange and pink streaks. They both stared for a moment.

"Paris has the most beautiful sunsets." Blair said breathlessly as they stared up at the sky.

"I'm beginning to think everything in Paris is more beautiful." He wasn't just talking about sunsets.

She smiled, looking up at the sky for a while longer. Then, she turned to him and smiled.

He smiled back and then asked, "So do you have to get back now? Or do you have time for dinner?"

She contemplated and he thought she looked like she was about to say no so he added, "I'm still new to the city. I have no idea where to eat and I'm sort of sick of the place by my apartment I've been eating at."

She surprised him by saying, "I'll cook for you. Let's stop by this little market on the way back. They have the best baguettes and tomatoes."

Dan followed her towards the market with a wide smile spread across his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for sticking with the story and for being patient with it. It's finally picking up so I hope you all like this chapter :)**

* * *

Blair chided herself for inviting Dan over for dinner. What was she thinking? Now she would be completely alone with him.

She hadn't been able to help it. He looked so hopeful when he asked her to have dinner with him. It was impossible to refuse. Plus, she loved cooking and she hadn't had anyone over to her apartment in so long. She would just have to maintain a respectful distance. It would be fine, she told herself. Nothing would happen.

Unless… _Did he want something to happen?_ She wondered this as they wandered through the market. Her grabbing Roma tomatoes and basil for their pasta. She deposited them into the basket he was carrying. He looked so cute carrying the basket of groceries for her, his chambray shirt wrinkled from the day's outing. She imagined doing this with him every day and the thought brought a flutter to her stomach.

She didn't know whether to blame him or just Paris for these romantic notions that kept entering her mind. It was so unlike her. She was practical and rational. Not some hopeless romantic fantasizing about a former flame.

Pulling a bottle of rosé out of the wine chiller, Blair pushed aside the silly thoughts. Upon reaching the checkout line, Blair insisted on paying since Dan had already bought her two coffees and breakfast. He relented after much, somewhat awkward, back and forth discussion.

They made the walk back to her apartment chatting easily. It was dark yet the dim lighting of the gas lit streets made everything seemingly more romantic than the sunset had. Once they got to her building, she could sense he was eager to see inside her apartment. She noticed this morning his curiosity into her place when he had arrived and thought she had detected him peering behind her. Well, now he would get his wish.

Turning the key, Blair let them both into her spacious apartment. Instantly, she was relieved to see it was still just as clean as she remembered it being. She was a very organized person but with the recent arrival of Dan she felt like she had been in a state of frenzy and wasn't sure if her apartment would reflect that.

Dan was now looking about the apartment. "Wow, your apartment is amazing." He breathed out as he said it.

"Thanks," She said, heading into the kitchen which had an island dividing it from the dining room and living room. That island was one of her favorite features of the apartment. She loved how it was open enough she could converse with guests while cooking.

As she put away groceries, he headed to her giant bookcase. Dan would go straight for the books first. He stopped in front of the vintage typewriter on the middle shelf and let out a breath of air. "Wow. This is amazing. An Époque Vintage. I've never seen one of these in person."

Her breath caught as he stared at it, inspecting the tiny keys and running his fingers over it. She froze and her eyes shifted to the right of the typewriter where her copies of his books sat. _Inside_ and his newer release, _Introspection_. She hoped he wouldn't notice. It was so embarrassing, he would certainly think it was weird. Owning _Inside_ she could play off easily, given he gave her the book himself and her role in it. But the newer book... Not so much. _Why else would she had bought it other than if she still harbored feelings for him?_ She scrambled to think of a way to distract him from seeing it.

"Where did you find it?" He asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"The typewriter." _Of course_ , she thought. She had worried he saw the second book and was asking where she bought it.

"At an antique shop. It's gorgeous, right? I just thought it would add a shabby chic touch to the place." She hoped that excuse worked and he didn't see through her. Buying an insanely expensive typewriter because it reminded them of an old love was certainly ridiculous.

"Amazing find." His eyes flicked to the right and she held her breath as he picked up the books. "Hey, my books!" He looked surprised as his eyes roamed over them.

Dread flooded her. _Think fast, Blair_. "Oh, yeah. You know, I keep _Inside_ always at the ready in case my ego needs deflating." She said sharply. _Yes,_ that was a good response and she had kept her cool.

Her words burned him, she could tell. "I'm sorry. I... You know nothing in there was meant to be that way."

"I'm only kidding Humphrey." She playfully rolled her eyes.

"But you still bought my latest book?"

Her cheeks flushed, she could feel the heat rise to her cheeks. She turned away so he couldn't see, adding olive oil to a pan on the stove and turning on the heat. Trying to come up with a response, she stalled by starting to saute onion.

"There were so many copies on the shelves in my local bookstore. I felt bad it obviously wasn't selling well and didn't want people to think it was a total failed follow-up to Inside. So I thought I would throw a sale your way." She smirked, pleased with her own cleverness.

"Ah, well thank you for the pity and generosity. It is greatly appreciated." He said smiling while setting down the book. She could tell he didn't take her comment offensively and she was relieved.

He walked over to her in the kitchen. "How can I help?"

 _Good, he seems to be done snooping thankfully_ , she thought. Plus, she loved that he asked how he could help instead of if he could help. It was one of her favorite things about him. How sincere and genuine he was.

"You can pour me a glass of wine." She added a bright smile to make up for her earlier sharp comment.

He handed her a very full glass of rosé and she took it. Their fingers brushed as she did and she felt that same jolt of electricity. She looked up to find him looking at her with an expression she couldn't make out. She broke the tension by saying, "Trying to get me drunk, Humphrey? I don't think you could've filled this glass anymore if you tried."

"You seem tense, I figured you needed it."

"I'm not tense." She said in a defensive tone. He had picked up on her unease in his presence. Which meant maybe he knew...

He broke her thoughts by saying, "Relax... I wasn't being serious."

"Right." She said turning back to the stove and stirring the onion.

"What else can I do?" He asked looking unsure of himself.

"Do you want to start cooking the noodles? There's a pot under that cabinet." She indicated to the cabinet to the right of the stove.

He retrieved the pot and started filling it with water. As he waited for it to come to a boil, he leaned up against the island, watching her cook.

"You know, I never imagined Blair Waldorf would become chef extraordinaire. Though you did always make a mean pumpkin pie."

She smiled at the memory of the few shared Thanksgivings they had over the years.

He continued, "Channeling your inner Sabrina, I suppose."

"Don't give me so much credit yet. You haven't even eaten. You don't know yet if I'm channeling my inner Sabrina or Holly Golightly. This dinner could be total failure for all you know."

"So I should watch out for exploding pots of rice?"

"Maybe." She took a sip of her wine, grateful for it melting away the tension and making it easier to be in his company.

They fell into a comfortable silence as they started cooking. Silence always had been easy with them. They never felt as though they had to speak in order to enjoy each other's company. Part of that probably stemmed from their initial denial of being friends back then. How they would go to the movies and sit with one seat between them just enjoying what was before them. Afterward, they would analyze the movie casually as they walked out of the theaters. Pretending not to see any cabs though dozens passed by they could have hailed to get on their way. How a few times, they had gone to exhibitions together and hardly said a word. As though they didn't want to acknowledge that they had more than sharp words to say to one another.

Dan set the table as Blair served up their pasta and bread. She watched and him and thought how perfect this day had been. How she could do this with him every day. _No, not again_. She stopped herself from fantasizing about a future with Dan for the upmteenth time today. They were old friends catching up, nothing more. She was dating Noah, she should be imagining a future with him. He quickly slipped out of her mind again as Dan approached, grabbing a plate from her and setting it on the table.

"Ready?" He asked. They headed to the farmhouse-style table to sit and eat. They each sat at one side of the table, across from each other. They chatted about recent movies they had seen and books they had read. Conversation was easy and came naturally. As she sipped on her second (also very full) glass of wine, she felt herself loosening up. Losing her composure just a little and playfully bantering with him. She had missed this so much. She knew this better be her last glass otherwise, she would lose herself completely.

"Sabrina it is." Dan announced after finishing his plate. "You truly are an amazing chef. I am impressed."

She smiled, satisfied with the compliment. "Thank you, I couldn't have done it without your sous chef skills."

"Ah yes, boiling water can be a terribly tricky part of the cooking process. Only truly gifted sous chefs like me can handle the job." She laughed at his remark.

"But really Blair, I had a great day with you." He said it with such sincerity, it made her stomach flutter.

"I did too. I'm glad we got to catch up." She said as she collected the plates and headed into the kitchen. He helped her clean up and then they faced one another.

"Well, I should get going. I've taken up enough of your time today." He said at last. She felt disappointed as soon as he said it. It was past 9 PM, though.

She wanted to protest. To tell him to stay. But she didn't. "Okay, thank you for coffee, breakfast, and helping with dinner. I had fun." She said as she followed him to the door.

They hesitated, unsure of whether to hug or to not have any physical contact at all. Finally, she settled on a handshake. She stuck her hand out just like all the times before. "Goodnight Humphrey."

He shook her hand and held on a moment longer than was necessary. "Goodnight Waldorf." Somehow it was more intimate than a hug and she feared she had made a mistake as she felt her stomach lurch. But then he was out the front door and gone. She was left breathless staring at where he had stood.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday morning came with thoughts of her. Dan had been so reluctant to leave last night. He wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to tell her all that he still loved her and that he regretted letting her get away.

He didn't know why exactly he hadn't. Though he suspected it was something to do with how perfect it all was. To have her back in his life. Even if it wasn't how he wanted it, yet. He was worried telling her would scare her off. Or that he would hear she had moved on. Or worse yet, she regretted even being with him and the last thing she wanted was to get back together. The possibility of spoiling their perfect day held him back.

But those fears didn't stop him from texting her this morning. "Thanks for yesterday. You're the best unofficial tour guide a guy could want. And chef." He sent it before he rethought it.

He placed his phone face down, too anxious to stare at the blank screen as he waited for a reply. He drummed his fingers nervously on the counter and looked around his mostly empty apartment. It felt so empty compared to her cozy place, it made him like it less here. He had still had a couple more boxes to unpack but at least there was furniture. He had rented a place that already had it to prevent expensive shipping costs.

The sight of his books on her bookshelf had made his chest tighten. Specifically, his second book which had come out one year ago. He thought of her roaming around a bookstore and buying it. Him on her mind. _No_ , he thought to himself. It didn't mean anything. For all he knew, she bought it to judge and ridicule.

That book had even harder to write than his first. It was partially autobiographical. The protagonist facing many of the same troubles he had been facing. Starting over after failure. His from a relationship, his protagonist facing a career-related failure. He had refrained from putting in any romantic relationships since Blair's presence in _Inside_ had been so easily unmasked by those he knew. He couldn't do it again.

He wondered if she read it... What she thought. He didn't know why he didn't ask. He supposed it was because he wasn't ready to hear what she thought.

He heard his phone ping, he hurriedly picked up the screen and saw her name. Fingers trembling a little, he opened the text.

"Will you be able to manage Paris on your own today?"

"Probably not." He put the ball back in her court with the text. Curious to see what she would say.

"Poor Humphrey. You're not in Brooklyn anymore. Lucky for you that tour guide you raved about has an 11 AM appointment open."

Feeling emboldened, he sent her his address and nothing else.

"See you then." Her response brought a smile to his face and he felt already brighter at the thought of seeing her again.

At 11 AM exactly, there was a tap on his door. She was always so punctual and he was glad for it because the anticipation had been agonizing.

"So what do you want to do today?" She said as he opened the door fully so she can step in.

"Hi to you too, Blair." He said as he closed the door behind her. "I thought maybe you can take me to one of those flea markets you like. So I can make this place less barren."

She looked around surveying the scene around her. "It definitely needs sprucing up, Humphrey. Even the Brooklyn loft with that ridiculous garage door in the middle of it was better than this. Where's Cedric?"

He rolled his eyes at her. "Thanks, Waldorf. Glad you like the place." His tone was sarcastic.

"It has potential. That's for sure so don't worry. By the time I'm done with it, it'll be Architectural Digest-worthy."

"You really are multi-talented aren't you? One day a tour guide, the next a decorator."

"I prefer the term dictator of taste." She said with a knowing look.

He smiled at the memory of the term he had coined for her years back. The one that inspired her to start work her way towards becoming a fashion editor.

Yesterday, she had seemed guarded with him. Hesitant to speak of old memories. Today though, she was different. Easily speaking of the times they had shared. Sparring with words just as they used to.

"Well, come on _evil_ dictator of taste."

She feigned offense and then headed for the door. "I'm taking you to Paris' best flea market, Le marché aux Puces de Vanves." She said this with a perfect French accent which he found impossibly appealing.

"I want a typewriter, like yours." He said firmly.

"Mine is one of a kind." She said with a smirk.

"Then, I want one better than yours."

"Not possible but I'll try to find you a decent one. First priority, though, is replacing those hideous lamps."

"I brought those from Brooklyn."

"Ugh, I should've guessed." She said in mock disgust.

After a brief cab ride, they arrived at the market which was busy and full of shoppers. "Stick with me." She said, grabbing him by the elbow. He flinched at the sudden physical contact. What happened over the past 24 hours? Yesterday, she sat practically pressed up against the cab door to avoid brushing up against him. Despite his confusion, he let her drag him through the market. Eventually, she dropped her hand from his arm as she began to pick up the trinkets on tables.

She tried to talk him into buying some ridiculous items. Like an antique print of a bicycle that was over 200 euros. But they did get some good finds. Like a side table that he needed and was "authentic" as she put it. She had also convinced several sellers to deliver his purchases to his apartment. She was certainly an expert at bargaining and getting the most out of a purchase. He also had bought two new lamps, upon her insistence. Plus, a few vinyls which she rolled her eyes at, and then some decor items she impressed upon him that he truly needed. He agreed to them because he liked that they were her choice and he could look at them knowing Blair had chosen them. As lame as that was.

"I'm starving." Blair proclaimed as they waited for a cab.

He suggested they get a late lunch together and she agreed. At the cafe, she ordered a white wine with lunch and he eyed her curiously. She stated it was perfectly natural to drink before 5 in France. Then, she made him order a glass too.

As she ate a piece of bread, ever so daintily, she told him where all of the flea market finds needed to go in his apartment.

"I don't know if I'll remember those precise of demands, I mean directions." He said in a sarcastic tone.

She rolled her eyes. "Do I need to come help you put them up, Humphrey?"

"I think so. Unless you can manage not to insult my placement choices whenever you come over."

She hesitated for a moment before speaking again. Should he had not said the last part? Was that too forward? Maybe she read more into it and would now say no.

"Doubtful. I better help."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for sticking with the story and making it to Chapter 11! Also, shoutout to _Dairxoxo_ for the multiple kind reviews! So glad you enjoyed the Cedric mention :) I really appreciate each and every review so thank you all! **

* * *

Blair Waldorf had a new plan. A better plan.

Forget avoiding Dan altogether. Being his friend was far easier and everyone knew how easy it was to get stuck in the friend zone. That was what people were always warned against if they _didn't_ want to get into a relationship with someone. So that was the plan. She would be his friend, make snarky remarks, roll her eyes at what he said, and focus on all the things that used to drive her crazy. Like his Muppet hair and terrible sense of style. She wouldn't think about how she felt when his dark brown eyes were on her. Or how she felt when their skin brushed. So on and so forth.

So that was how Blair came to spend her Sunday at the flea market, lunch, and now decorating Dan's apartment.

She raised a hammer to the nail she had aimed over his couch and pounded in the nail. Inflicting all her feelings of tension and longing upon the nail. She was a little too forceful and had to pull it out a bit. She hung up the print art they had bought, took a few steps back, and smiled.

"Looks good." Dan said from behind her. She turned to face him.

"I know."

"What now?" He asked. They had finished putting up everything he had bought from his apartment. She couldn't help but feel like a couple as they did it but pushed the thoughts away. Plus, his place actually looked good now and like someone's home. Not some sort of haphazard attempt at settling into a new place.

"I don't know... I guess I should probably head out and go do my reading." She said in a tone that showed her dismay.

"What class is it for?" He asked, not moving.

"Yours." She said, also making no move for the door.

"Well, luckily you have an in with the professor. So I think you can skip the reading to hang out for a little longer."

She was relieved he wanted her to stay too. She strode over to the couch and plopped down. "Wait. Did this come in the apartment? The furniture?" Horror filled her and she practically shot up from where she sat. She was absolutely stricken.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ugh! We should've bought you slipcovers! There could be bed bugs. Who knows what this is infested with." He _would_ have rented furniture. She had told him, no furniture such as beds, couches, and chairs were respectable to purchase from the flea market. She hadn't even contemplated what he already possessed.

"Relax Blair, I did my research on the place. I'm sure furniture is professionally cleaned and definitely bug-free."

"That's reassuring." She said in a mocking tone and pouted. But eventually, she relented as he pulled her down to sit next to her.

"Fine. But if my legs are covered in bites tomorrow then you'll know it is bed bugs and you'll have to take me to the doctor."

"Blair, bed bugs only live in beds. So unless you plan on sliding into my bed then I think you'll be okay."

Her cheeks burned as soon as he said it. The mention of his bed was dangerous. It flooded her with memories. Talking about getting into his bed was definitely _not_ just-friends-territory. It was way too flirty. Plus, they were sitting just inches apart on his couch.

"Well, it's a good thing I only sleep on Egyptian cotton sheets. Those definitely look like jersey which are basically the worst kind of sheets. So you can count on me not even going near your bed." She said in a defiant tone.

He laughed but she couldn't help but see a flicker of disappointment on his face. _What had he expected her to say?_ She was eager for a change in subject.

"I'm hungry again."

"Of course you are. I told you that you would be with eating just that little salad."

"It's not the salad's fault. It's all that manual labor I just did."

He rolled his eyes but then said, "What do you want to eat?"

"Let's go get pasta."

"You aren't sick of pasta?"

"Nope. Never. Oh, and I want gelato after."

"Okay, princess Blair." He said sarcastically and rolled her eyes at her.

As let her lead the way, locking up behind them. "Oh, I left my coat in there." She remembered as they descended the stairs. She turned to head back.

"You aren't going home straight after dinner are you?" He said, spinning her back around. His disappointment was written all over his face.

"I guess not now..." She couldn't help but smile at the fact that he didn't want her to go. But she knew she needed to be careful.

"I still need to catch you up on the reading for tomorrow. Since someone skipped it..."

"Whose fault is that?" She said with a serious look.

"Exactly. So I owe it to you to at least catch you up on it." Dan said.

They decided on eating at the cafe next to the gelateria for convenience's sake. Plus, she had been before and their gelato was heavenly. After staring at the glass case full of flavors for a full five minutes, Dan seemed impatient and encouraged her to choose at last. Finally, she chose half dark chocolate and half strawberry. "It's like a chocolate covered strawberry." She told him.

He smiled and ordered pistachio for himself which she wrinkled her nose at. "Humphrey, only you would order pistachio gelato."

"Want some?" He held out his spoon and she dodged it.

"Definitely not." She said with a wave of her hand.

They walked back to his apartment. The sun having set, they were dimly lit by street lamps once more. It made the mood all the more romantic. Which she reminded herself, was not the ideal vibe for keeping their friendship platonic.

"So fill me in on this fascinating reading I'm behind on." She decided literature was a safe subject.

Once they got up the stairs and were at the front door, his recap of the first few chapters faded. He opened the door and she walked in a few feet and then lingered. She wasn't sure if she should grab her coat and go or...

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked while walking towards the couch, obviously expecting her to follow.

She looked at him, hesitatingly.

"Oh, did you see Before Midnight? Remember we watched the first two together? I thought of you when I saw they did another follow-up."

Her heart leapt at his mention that he had thought of her. "I haven't actually. Before Sunrise _is_ a favorite of mine." She said with a wistful look, remembering when they had watched if at his loft in Brooklyn.

"Perfect, I haven't seen the new one either yet. It felt weird to think of watching it without you. Come sit. I promise, no bed bugs." He looked pleadingly at her. She couldn't resist between the look on his face and his words.

He was sitting on the far end of the couch so she sat at the other end, with a cushion between them. This seemed like a safe seating arrangement, she rationed.

He looked quizzically at her. "Don't tell me we're back to the sitting with at least one seat between us rule." His statement made her remember all the times they had blatantly broken that rule.

"I don't want to get too close. You have pistachio-breath." She wrinkled her nose for emphasis.

"Is that a thing, pistachio breath? Fine, Waldorf. Have it your way." He inched even closer to the edge of the couch away from her. She thought he did it mockingly but couldn't be sure.

Then, the movie was on. She found it impossible to focus on it. He was so close, even if there was a cushion between them. If she just scooted two-feet, she would be against him. His arm could wrap around her. She inched closer to her edge of the couch, attempting to dismiss the idea.

Halfway through, she was certain the space between them had diminished. Now instead of being a safe two feet away, he was dangerously close to her. She checked and she had only drifted a little bit from her end of the couch. She glanced over at his side and deduced it was him who had moved. On purpose or unbeknownst to him she didn't know, though. The thrill of being closer to him made her heart race, she so badly wanted to just close the distance. Even if it was a rental couch, used by who knows how many people, she had to admit it was incredibly comfy. It would be even comfier cuddled up next to him. She expelled the thoughts and went back to focusing, or at least attempting to, on the movie. But then the movie was sad and not really what she had hoped for. It was somewhat of a reminder of what they would have ended up as. Disaster. Friendship is best she reaffirmed to herself.

About three quarters way through the movie, the wine she had with dinner started wearing off, making her sleepy. Plus, this latest installment in the Before Sunrise set was not nearly as riveting or endearing as the first two. She fought to keep her eyes open and stifled a yawn. Except more yawns kept coming and she was feeling sleepier by the minute. She didn't know how much longer was left in this movie as she struggled to stay away.

 _Just focus on the movie Blair._

Focus.

Focus...

...

 **TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Dan felt a jolt next to him. He opened his eyes, still delirious. They must have fallen asleep. He didn't even remember when. Blair was rising from his chest and smoothing her hair. Through half opened eyes he could see she was flustered.

"Shit." He heard her mutter. And then she fumbled with her shoes, trying to put them back on in the dark.

He was definitely awake now. "Blair?"

She didn't say anything, just continued tying the laces of her oxford heels. Then, she was standing up. He grabbed her hand and she turned to face him. "Sorry, I guess I fell asleep. We fell asleep. Anyways I'm leaving, bye Humphrey." She said, yanking her hand away.

"What? Blair, it's past 2 AM."

"Exactly!" She said as though he was clueless. She was putting her coat on now.

"Blair, stop. You can't go home now. It's too late. It's not safe for you to be walking around at this hour."

"I'm not going to walk, I'm taking a cab." Again, she said this as though he was completely ignorant.

"So? That's still risky." He walked over to the front door and stood in front of it.

She laughed. "No more risky than sleeping on rented bed bug infested furniture." This remark warranted eye rolling. "Since when did you get so protective? I have to go home. I have class tomorrow."

"I know, so do I. I'm teaching, remember? We can ride together." He brightened at this last thought.

"What?" She looked incredulously at him. "Humphrey, the last thing I need is to show up wearing yesterday's clothes with my professor. In case you aren't aware, that's not a great way to kick off my final semester." Now she seemed irritated with him.

"Blair, look I'm just saying you're already here and sleepy. I'll sleep on the couch and you can take my bed. Before you start up about bed bugs, I will have you know the mattress is new. Just the bed frame which has been cleaned is rented. You can leave as soon as the sun is up. I'm sure that'll give you plenty of time to go home and get ready."

She swayed as she contemplated everything he said. She looked really sleepy and he hoped that would prevail to make her stay. Then, she kicked off each shoe. "Fine Humphrey. I'll take the couch, though."

"No, I will. I insist." Dan countered.

"And they say chivalry is dead." She said with a slightly sarcastic tone. She sighed. "Thank you."

The bed and his dresser were separated by an antique screen which he ducked behind. He retrieved an NYU tee and silk pajama pants, a pair she had given him back when they dated. He returned to the living room where she was standing awkwardly, a word he wouldn't have associated with someone as composed as Blair Waldorf.

He handed them to her. "Thank you." She said. He saw a flicker of recognition on her face as she rubbed a hand over the silk pajamas. "I'm just going to go change if that's okay."

"Oh yeah, of course. The bathroom, is well, it's the only room with a door so I'm sure you can figure it out." He stammered, suddenly flustered just like she had been.

He went to change opening his top dresser drawer to find another pair of pajama pants. He was taking off his shirt as she stepped out of the bathroom. The door faced right where he was standing.

"Oh." She said and turned away with a flustered expression.

He thought about how weird it was. Two people who had been so close and had been so intimate were now so uncomfortable at the thought of one another being undressed. He pulled on his shirt, a soft red tee. "You're good." He told her. "Do you need water or anything?"

"Actually, do you have coconut oil?"

He was confused until she continued. "I want to take off my eye makeup so I don't wake up looking like a member of KISS. Coconut oil usually works."

"Right. Of course." He grabbed a jar from the kitchen and handed it to her. Then, he went and got a washcloth out of the tiny linen closet and handed it to her.

She thanked him and headed back into the bathroom. In the meantime, he set up the couch with a blanket and pillow for himself. Then, he set his alarm to 7.

She emerged and she was just as beautiful without makeup as he had remembered. "I'm ready, for bed."

When she was sleepy and without makeup like that, she looked so vulnerable. Her guard seemed to be down and it made him want to let his down. To go over there and hold her, then kiss her. Tell her about those hidden feelings he had. He could do it. It was dark and the lack of light made him feel bolder. All he would have to do is walk about 5 feet forward to be close enough. To feel her lips against his again, at last. To feel her soft skin against his stubbled jaw. He wasn't breathing, dizzy with the overwhelming desire. Working up the last bit of courage to do it, he started to step forward. But then, she broke the spell.

"I'll just go to bed then." She said in a hesitant tone. But the moment was gone and with it his nerve.

"Okay. Goodnight, Blair." He said softly. They lingered for a moment before she headed behind the screen and he heard her climb into the bed.

"Goodnight Dan." She called and his breath caught. The use of his first name feeling more intimate than if she had just kissed him.

Then, he drifted to sleep.

Hours later, Dan woke to the sound of his alarm. The first thing he noticed was the note on the coffee table in front of him.

"See you in class. Thanks again." Blair was gone. He imagined her setting it there. Being just inches from his sleeping self. How had he not heard her? He had to admit he was disappointed, even if he would see her soon. He had hoped to make her coffee at least. To dissipate the tension of last night. The image of her looking impossibly adorable in his tee and pajamas still lingered in his mind.

Get a grip. He told himself. He wondered if the whole thing was a bad idea. He felt more in love with her than ever. Which rendered him awkward and nervous around her since she had given no indication she still harbored any feelings for him.

He struggled to make coffee and breakfast without replaying their interactions for signs she might like or even love him still. He came up empty and left for class with a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a mess. The whole situation. First, she had woken up on his chest, his arm wrapped around her after the movie. It was too close for comfort. Then, her attempt at sneaking out before he woke up failed and he insisted she stay over, in his bed. But before going to bed, she had seen that look of desire in his eyes as he stood across the room from her. As he started to step towards her. It was unmistakable. She had almost let it happen to. She was so close to letting him walk closer to her and confirm her theory. To finally kiss him again. How badly she missed that. But she couldn't. Because then what? Just the kiss or would it turn into more? And if it did, then it would be some sleepy, somewhat drunken one night stand that maybe he would regret in the morning. She felt positive she wouldn't be able to _just_ kiss him and then go to sleep like nothing had happened. It was difficult enough to sleep in his bed with the familiar smell of him on his pillow overwhelming her all night.

Worse yet, she would have to face him in class. There was far too much uncertainty to risk a kiss and she felt certain she had made the right choice. Even if she did regret not being able to feel his lips again.

At least she managed to slip out unnoticed this morning. She was so hesitant about leaving a note even for fear it would wake him but decided it would be impossibly rude not to. She snuck a glance at him. She had forgotten how cute he was when he slept. He looked angelic almost. Tearing her eyes away, she dropped the note and started toward the door. She quietly opened it and tiptoed, barefoot, into the hallway. Not wanting to put in her noisy shoes until she was a safe distance from his front door. She only started breathing again once she descended the stairs.

She contemplated skipping class. I'm mean, how could she stare at him for 3 hours after last night. Everything last night had been dangerously reminiscent of how they had been just before they became something more.

But not showing up would be weirder she deduced. That might put their friendship at even more risk than showing up would.

So that's how she found herself sitting in the middle row of the auditorium, facing him, less than four hours after she had fled his apartment. Traces of their restless night were visible on his face and his button-down shirt was a bit wrinkled. She wanted to smooth it out and his hair which was unruly as usual. Specifically, the errant curl which dangled over his right eye. She decided to focus on her note taking instead of his appearance. Only glancing up when she was certain he wasn't looking at her.

Once the class finally concluded, she rushed out before he could say anything. Giving him a faint smile in acknowledgment before ducking out. But he caught up to her just outside the door. "Wait!"

"I wanted to check you made it home okay. I mean, obviously you did because you're standing in front of me." He laughed nervously and ran a hand through his hair. "But you left without saying anything."

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and I know how rare it is for you to fall into a deep sleep without Cedric by your side." She gave him a wicked smile and continued. "Actually, I kept thinking I would wake up to find that creepy Cabbage Patch Kid staring me down."

"He got left behind in New York actually. Feared customs wouldn't let him through."

"Humphrey, I don't think they're that strict. I mean, they let you through didn't they?"

"And you, apparently." He added.

She shot him a withering glare. "Well as you can see I am just fine so thank you for checking on me. I have to head to my next class."

"Your next class isn't for another 30 minutes?"

She gave him a quizzical look. "Stalking me Humphrey?"

He stammered, "No, I mean, I know from coffee last Monday. You said it."

"I have to get there early today."

"Oh okay." He looked defeated.

"Wednesday, I have an hour between classes through."

His face brightened, "Wednesday." He echoed. "Okay perfect. I will see you then."

"See you then." She smiled and walked off. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was a safe distance from him. She actually didn't have to get to class early. But she knew Noah had a break between classes right now and could be anywhere. The last thing she needed was an awkward run-in. If Noah saw her with Dan then he would start his questioning all over again. She had basically told him they didn't really know each other so that lie would crumble if he saw them chatting like the old friends they were. Monday's were just not a safe day to be seen with Humphrey. Especially ones in which she had slept over at his apartment the night before. She found a bench near the next class and idled until it was time to go in. Thankful for the distraction from her pressing thoughts.

But as the day went on, Blair delved deeper into her notion that they should remain friends and nothing more. She began to realize that she was being a coward and a fool. Clearly, he had wanted her. She had seen it herself in his eyes. And what guy just wanting to be friends lets their so-called-friend boss them around all day? Even let her pick out his furniture. Especially given he had once written a book about her and said he loved her.

He wanted more. Now she felt sure of it. He wouldn't have just let it be that one kiss or a one night stand. That was just her own fears turning into excuses because she was too afraid to act on her feelings. She felt frozen with the knowledge that he wanted her. She had to do something. No more of this silly dance they were doing. The next time she saw that look, she decided she wouldn't run away from it or try to stop him. She would face her fears and see what happened.


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is where the momentum of the story picks up! I hope you all enjoy this Dair-filled chapter :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Tuesday felt empty without Blair. With so many days in a row of having seen her, Dan felt the lack of her deeply. He missed her snarky insults and the scattered sweet moments where she would say something kind. Even if he had just seen her yesterday. He didn't really count that anyways since she had rushed off before he could get a word in edgewise.

So he was relieved on Wednesday, after class, to be sitting with her drinking coffee. They were talking about all the places Blair wanted to take him to in France. Well, she didn't say that exactly but he felt like it was implied. He hoped.

"I'm telling you, they have the most gorgeous chateau. There is nowhere else like it. The gardens are so beautiful. This time of year there's peonies and dozens of other flowers. It took them over four years to renovate but I think it was worth it. Honestly, it's the most beautiful place in France. You should see it. " Her face was animated as she spoke of her father's chateau.

Okay that had to be a hint, right? It's not like her Harold Waldorf's chateau was some sort of public museum he could just visit by himself on a whim. It meant she would take him... Pathetic, he knew. Deciphering everything she said like this. But these thoughts were more and more frequent since Sunday night. When he had almost kissed her. He pushed the memory out of his mind.

"With the Blair Waldorf seal of approval stamped so boldly, I don't know how I could possibly not see it."

"Exactly!" Her face was triumphant. He chuckled at her clear lack of noticing his sarcasm or her choice to ignore it.

"What are you doing this weekend? Maybe you can take me to one of your many favorite places? I actually really want to see Versailles. I mean, it's getting ridiculous I've been in Paris for three weeks and haven't yet."

"Sure, I suppose I could spare a Saturday to enhance your experience abroad." She stated it as though she would be doing him a huge favor. "You can pick me up at 8, it takes an hour on the train to get there."

"Sounds perfect." He grinned happily and watched her finish the last of her coffee.

"I should head to class. I'll see you Friday." She stood to get own her way.

"See you Friday, Blair." They tossed their empty cups in the waste bin and headed their own way. Dan couldn't stop the stupid grin from spreading across his face.

Saturday morning, he arrived promptly at 8 AM as instructed. Blair opened the door and stood before him smiling. She wore a floral dress and had her hair half back. Her feet were clad in a pair of patent ballet flat which he was relieved to see so he wouldn't have to hear her complain about heels hurting her feet all day. He didn't want their day cut short by anything.

She grabbed her bag and asked, "Ready?"

They headed for the train station with Blair leading the way. 15 minutes later they had boarded and were headed for Versailles. She sat next to him, chatting about the spots within the palace they had to see. She also talked about the movie Marie Antoinette starring Kirsten Dunst.

"Personally, I think her performance was overrated." Blair was saying.

"Not everyone has that natural authoritative air about them like you do, Blair."

She nodded, "True. It just comes naturally to me. I would be a great ruler." She said with certainty.

An hour later they stood before the Palace of Versailles. Dan marveled at the sight with the palace's overwhelming presence making them feel smaller than they were.

"Where do we start?" He asked after they bought their tickets.

"This way." She led him through, stopping here and there so they could take in the beauty and notice all of the intricate details. The gold trim, the chandeliers, the intricate artwork. It was even better than he had imagined.

In the hall of mirrors, he saw her reflection surround him. "Having fun?" She asked.

He could only nod in response. It was the best day he had in a long time. Sometimes, her arm brushed up against him. Making him want to reach for her and take her hand. Every so often she would turn to him, peering at him as though to make sure he was having fun.

The timing finally felt so right between them. He knew he couldn't just let things fall into a platonic state. He was certain if he made a move she would reciprocate. Feeling emboldened by his thoughts, he grabbed her hand as they walked through the gardens. At first, her hand didn't respond and he wondered if he had made a mistake. His heart rate quickened and he wondered if he should just drop it. But then, he felt her fingers clasp around his and his relief was palpable.

The rest of the day was far more magical in feeling with her hand in his. The act of holding hands was incredibly underrated, he decided. He never wanted to let go. They didn't speak of it or of what it meant. It just was enough to feel her gripping him as they walked around a beautiful place.

Now on the train, headed home, she rested her head on his shoulder. Clearly exhausted from the day spent playing tour guide. But he couldn't let the day end now. "Dinner?"

She sighed a yes into him. "Where?"

"How about that place with the string lights by your apartment?"

"That place is fancy, not very Brooklyn for you Humphrey."

"Then that's perfect." He rubbed her hand.

She insisted at stopping at her apartment first to grab a coat and put on heels. Once she was ready, he noticed it looked like she touched up her makeup even though she looked beautiful before. Once in the restaurant, she looked even more stunning under the string lights. She was poured a glass of rosé, which he was realizing must be her favorite wine, from the bottle they ordered for the two of them. She sipped it carefully, looking up at him.

"I'm beginning to see how you left behind New York. I can't imagine leaving here."

"Right? It's just so different but in the best way." She smiled at him. "Do you know yet? How long you'll stay?"

"I didn't make definite plans. For now, I'm only supposed to stay on for a semester. But I don't know, I felt like doesn't every writer write his best works in Paris? I figure I can just focus on my writing if I want to stay longer."

"I think you owe it to your writing then to stay more than a few months." She said in a definite tone and he hoped she meant more by that as he sensed she did.

"Plus, I have this tour guide here and she's given me the biggest list of sights to conquer and it'll basically be impossible to cover in the span of one season. I'll have to stay until at least fall to get through the first half.

"Your tour guide, who is exceptionally knowledgeable I must add, agrees." She gave him a coy smile. "You don't miss New York yet then?"

"How could I when I have a bit of New York sitting right across from me." His words seemed to please her.

Over the course of dinner, they discussed Versailles more and some lesser known gardens in Paris that Blair loved. He wanted to see everywhere she mentioned as long as she would be with her.

As they walked out of the restaurant he turned to face Blair. His confidence boosted by the three glasses of wine he had at dinner he said, "I don't want tonight to end."

"Me neither." She said with no hesitance. Clearly, the wine or just the day had dissipated the tension that was there before. "My apartment is close if you want to go there and... have wine or something."

Dan nodded and she led the way. Every inch of him felt alive with anticipation of what might happen next. They didn't speak on the way there as they were both too wrapped up in their own thoughts. So once they were inside her apartment, he couldn't wait any longer. As she turned towards him after closing the door, he walked over to her, carefully. He leaned in close enough to feel her breath and then he gently put his hands on each side of her face. He heard her breath catch and then he pressed his lips to hers, feeling her respond instantly. He sighed into her in relief. Pushing her gently against the door, he deepened the kiss.

Three years since he had kissed her and it was even better than he remembered. The room spun as they kissed. They only broke apart to breathe again, she looked up at him with her eyes wide and smiled, knowingly. They began kissing again and she pulled him towards the bedroom, bumping into walls and furniture as they went along.

He gently fell onto on the bed and he felt the familiar feel of her silk satin sheets. Pushing her towards the head of the bed, he pulled off clothing layer by layer. Until it was just skin against skin. He breathed her in. With her, it just felt so right. Like it hadn't been three years since the last time. Like no time had been lost.

Afterward, she nestled into the crook of his arm. He kissed her atop the head as she drifted to sleep. Once she was fully sleeping, he whispered to her, "I love you, Blair."


	15. Chapter 15

**Apologies for the delayed update! The week got so busy and I didn't get a chance to update. So here are two new chapters :) Hope you all enjoy! Thank you for the continued reviews and encouragement!**

* * *

Blair woke up at 9 am precisely to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes fully to see Dan walking in. The sight made her happy and filled her with relief. She had worried for a moment that he had left.

"I brought you breakfast." He said and she noticed the paper bag in his hand and the tray with coffees he carried.

"How long have you been up?"

"Just 30 minutes or so, I went to that cafe downstairs."

"Thanks." She said taking the cup from her. He sat down next to her in bed, kicking his shoes off first. He kissed her and smiled.

This morning, it wasn't awkward. It was like the tension had just needed to be melted by being together again in order to make things feel right between them again. She was so very relieved she had stopped running from her feelings. This was exactly what she wanted. She sighed contentedly and then took a sip of her coffee.

"What should we do today?" He asked. "Besides go get me a change of clothes."

She loved that now there was no question of if they should spend the day together like there had been last weekend.

"This", she said setting the coffee down on her nightstand and curling up next to him. She closed her eyes momentarily. She supposed this was inevitable. She wouldn't have fought her feelings so hard if she knew though that he still wanted her, even after three years. All the people of the past that had complicated things absent now and unable to stand in the way.

Except.

Noah. Her eyes sprang open. How had she forgotten? Things were messier than she thought. I mean at least they weren't defined as exclusive so she wasn't cheating on him, at least she didn't think so. But either way, she had to break it off. And tell Dan. No... She didn't want to ruin the perfect day that lay ahead. During the week she decided. It could wait.. She pushed all thoughts of Noah back out of her mind and focused on Dan again.

"Let's go to the farmers market. We can get food for a picnic and then go to the park by the Eiffel Tower."

"That sounds perfect." He said in agreement.

She was so incredibly happy the rest of the day that thoughts of Noah didn't return. When she was with Dan, it was like no one else existed in the world. Even in the park which was filled with other picnickers, it felt like just the two of them were there. No other sounds or voices could burst the bubble they were in. Laughing about old memories they shared, it was so much easier to reminisce now. It brought her joy instead of sadness.

Afterward, as the sun she told him she wanted to stay by the Eiffel Tower just a bit longer. Then, right when it went dark the magical moment she waited for happened. The eiffel tower lights flickered and danced and they stared in awe. Of course she had seen it a million times by now but Dan hadn't and watching him watch it made it new all over again.

He leaned over and kissed her. "Today has been perfect."

Not ready to say goodbye yet. They shared dinner together in her apartment, with a movie on in the background. By the time it was over it was past 9 PM but she didn't want him to go. Luckily, he admitted he had grabbed an extra change of clothes from his apartment "in case."

She had to admit she found it so endearing he had planned for this and wanted it just as much as she did. So she slept peacefully that night feeling him beside her which was the perfect end to their weekend.


	16. Chapter 16

**So this chapter is also in Blair's perspective because I think it works better this way. You'll see what I mean once you read it, hopefully. The story will resume alternating perspectives next chapter, though.**

* * *

Blair was in a state of total and utter blissfulness come Monday morning. She had woken up next to Dan again and carpooled with him to the campus. He kissed her before approaching the campus so they wouldn't be seen. She didn't want to be _that girl_ who dated her professor.

In class, she noticed him looking at her more than usual. Fighting a smile while she did the same. Note taking seemed a little less important since she now had the professor as her... well she didn't know what Dan was but she took notes anyways. If just to help her focus on class.

After class ended and everyone else had left the class, she descended the stairs with a smile. He followed her out, standing just outside his classroom door. "Do you have to head to your next class already?"

"I probably should... I don't want to, though." She frowned at the thought of spending the rest of the day without him.

He groaned, clearly dismayed as well. "Text me after class."

"I will." She said and then turned away heading to class with a sigh.

She had gotten about five feet away from him she felt a sudden tug at her arm. She turned, grinning, expecting to see Dan stopping her for a kiss. But it wasn't him.

"Blair!" Noah said in an exasperated tone.

She froze, not able to move or speak. He didn't seem to notice her horror and he kissed her on the cheek. _Oh no_. _Not in front of Dan_. She was positive he was still standing there, watching them. _Think quickly, Blair_. She was seriously freaking out but she had to keep her cool in order to salvage this messy situation.

She decided acting nonchalant was the best option. "Hey, Noah, what's up? Walk with me? My class is this way." She practically dragged him away, turning right so they would be out of eye and earshot.

"Sure." Again, he didn't notice how weird she was so she was guessing she did a good job at masking her inner turmoil.

"So what's up?" She asked again. Confused as to what would be so urgent he would practically accost her in the hallway bursting that perfect happy bubble she and Dan had been in.

He smiled. "I should ask the same of you. I haven't seen you in over a week. Or even heard from you. Avoiding me?" He said it with a teasing smile, clearly not being serious.

"I'm sorry, this semester is just so busy for me so far." She pouted a little to emphasize her statement. "But maybe we could get coffee tomorrow and talk?" She knew she had to tell him what was really going on.

"Fine, I'll have to settle for that." He jokingly rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I'll text you to see what time in the morning."

He leaned in and tried to kiss her but she turned his cheek towards his mouth. "There's too many people around." She explained, hoping the excuse would satisfy him.

He glanced around, confused since there was hardly any students near them.

She said, "I'll see you later," before he could point it out. Then she headed into class.

 _Fuck_. Well, that was worst case scenario. In her blissful state, she had completely forgotten about Noah having a break right when her class got out. She was so careless. What would she say to Dan? He had seen, she was sure of it. What if he was lost to her now?

The worst part was she knew what he had been getting at last weekend when he kept asking who she hung out with. He had not so discreetly been asking if she had a boyfriend. She should've just said she was dating someone then. It was the perfect opportunity. But she didn't want to talk about Noah then. It was like deep down she knew she didn't want to be just friends even then. Dan wouldn't have been the way he had this weekend had he known. She felt certain of that. Of course, that was why she hadn't said anything. She was so selfish.

She didn't know if she would be able to fix things and the prospect filled her with despair.


	17. Chapter 17

**Let me preface this chapter with a language warning. It has brief cursing in it so I hope that doesn't bother anyone but I was trying to keep their language realistic with how they would most likely actually talk. I thought I would give a warning though since this story is rated T. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 _What. The. Fuck?_ _She had a boyfriend._ How had that not come up? It wasn't like Dan had assumed she had been single. No, he had pointedly asked her who she was close with in Paris and what she did on weekends. Two perfect opportunities. Instead, she hadn't said a thing. Letting him make a fool of himself by basically acting like a couple all weekend. They had even slept together.

He replayed it. Her being kissed on the cheek by him and then his hand resting on the small of her backs the way only a protective boyfriend would do. The panic in Blair's eyes as she led him away betrayed her attempt at acting like it was no big deal. What the hell did she plan to do? Tell him he was just a friend?

Dan felt angry that once again, he would have to compete with another guy to get Blair. It had been Louis before and Chuck. With them out of the picture, he had assumed it would be easy this time. What was with her always being involved with another guy? It was like he could never find the right window of opportunity.

What made it worse was the fact she hadn't mentioned the guy. He didn't even want to compete for her. Not like before. He was sick of Blair's games. It felt like college all over again. Things just couldn't be easy with her.

He had two hours until his next class. An evening one that would go until 6. So many more hours on this campus. He needed a drink. He needed to wipe it all from his mind. The next five hours passed painfully slowly.

At 6:05 PM, Blair had texted him. "Outside your classroom, where are you?" He ignored it, already on his way home.

He was relieved once he was finally home. He opened a beer and room several large gulps. He wasn't sure if he was more mad at her or himself.

Either way, it was clear. He had to get over her. Moving here had been a mistake but it was too late. He would have to make the best of a bad situation.

At 6:30, he heard a knock on his door. He didn't have to go look to know who it was. Again, he ignored it. She pleaded for him to open.

"Dan, please let me explain!"

Still he ignored her. Her persistent knocking began to worry him though she would alert his neighbors to the drama.

"Fine, I'll just have to explain through the door."

 _Fuck_ , he would have to let her in if he didn't want to whole floor to hear this.

Reluctantly he opened the door and let her in. She wasn't immaculate like she usually was. Instead, her hair looked out of place and she looked less polished.

"You have two minutes Blair. I only let you in so my neighbors didn't have to hear. I don't need to hear any explanation. I saw it all and don't want to hear it."

"No, please Dan just listen. It's not what you think."

"I highly doubt that." He said while glaring at her. "I just can't believe you Blair. I gave you so many opportunities to tell me you had a boyfriend. Instead, you let me make a fool of myself by spending a whole entire weekend with you. What a waste of time trying to win you back when you were already taken."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Her eyes pleaded with him to believe her. Her face the picture of distress.

"It definitely looked like he is."

"He's not. I mean, we're just dating." She stammered.

"That's your big explanation? That you're 'just dating'? How is that any better?" He said incredulously.

"I don't have feelings for him, we aren't in a relationship."

He cut her off. "Blair, I saw you and him. You looked like a couple. He treated you like a girlfriend. You don't just randomly walk up to someone and kiss them even if just on the cheek if you've only gone out once or twice."

"Well I'm not his girlfriend! I know I should've told you I was dating someone. I'm so sorry. I made a mistake, I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin our perfect weekend!"

"So you let me sleep with you instead... And what about the weekend before?"

"I don't know." She sounded exasperated. "I sort of forgot about him. I haven't even seen him really since seeing you. The night when I first saw you, I was supposed to be meeting with him. I forgot him Dan, all I could think about with you. Isn't that enough?"

"No. I think you should leave. Forgetting him isn't good enough explanation. You should go try to salvage things with him before he finds out about me like I did. I'm guessing he doesn't know."

"Not yet."

"Seriously Blair?" He couldn't believe her.

"I'm telling him! Tomorrow! I'm breaking it off."

"Don't do that on my account. Don't expect just because you stop seeing him I'll forgive you. I won't." He said it so bitterly, his words burned her.

"Never?" She had tears welling in her eyes now. "You won't even be my friend anymore?"

"We were never friends, Blair." He said it so harshly, her reaction was palpable. She took a step back.

"That's not true." She said sadly.

He pressed on, "It is. We were enemies and then we were more, nothing in between. Certainly not friendship. Not then and not now. So leave, Blair." He knew he was being cruel and the second he saw her face crumble before him, he wished he could take it back. She turned away from him and walked out the door fast enough that he couldn't see the tears fall down her face, he could only hear the sound of her sobs. The sobs he had caused.

He felt sick.


	18. Chapter 18

Wednesday morning arrived with Blair feeling even more miserable than she had on Monday night. Yesterday, she had broken it off with Noah knowing it was unfair to keep leading him on. She didn't care what Dan said. She didn't want to be with someone who she didn't have feelings for. Plus, Noah deserved much better than her.

Of course she felt even worse afterward, seeing his hurt face by her saying that she was in love with someone else. She didn't mention that other person would never love her back now after what she did. Now all she could do is wallow in her misery. She didn't see a plausible way to make Dan forgive him. But she decided to give him all day yesterday to fume or whatever.

She had to admit though she felt so defeated by Dan's words. That they weren't friends and never had been. That cut her to the core. Especially coming from him, the nicest and most genuine guy she had ever loved.

After taking a scalding hot shower and getting ready, Blair set off for class. It would be incredibly difficult to sit in there for three hours looking at him. But she had to face him. See if she could read any signs on his face that maybe he had a change of heart. That maybe he would be more receptive to an apology.

But after an hour, it was clear that was not the case. He hadn't even looked at her once. He had unkempt hair, a wrinkled shirt, and circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept. She felt horrible that she had caused him pain.

After class, she stalled for a few minutes waiting for everyone to leave the class before getting up. Then she descended the stairs.

"Dan. Can I talk to you?" She asked tentatively.

He ignored her and begin stuffing papers into his messenger bag.

"Dan?"

"I told you, Blair. I don't want to talk to you."

"That's ridiculous, though. We can't just not talk. Please let me just have a few minutes with you."

"What's ridiculous was you having a boyfriend or whatever he was without telling me. I don't want to talk to you, Blair. It's always games with you. There's always another guy. I won't play those games though this time. This isn't like with Louis and Chuck, I'm not going to make the same mistake a third time." After a pause he added, "We're done."

The finality in his words hurt. She nodded and fled the class. Unable to hear anymore. It was over and that was that. Her instinct had been right all along. They would never work. She let her guard down and let him in thinking this time would be different. But her one tiny mistake ruined it all and now she had lost him for good. Unable to go sit through another class she retreated to her apartment.

She didn't even bother going to class on Friday. There was no point anymore. She had already made an appointment to see her academic advisor on Monday to get transferred out of his class. She wouldn't torture herself by having to stare at him 3 days a week.

The next few days were a blur of despair and agony which she drowned in bottles of wine. She also watched all the saddest movies she could think of because she couldn't bear to watch anything remotely happy.

On Sunday morning, she decided she needed to get life back in order. The wallowing wasn't becoming of her. So she went out for her weekly chocolate croissant and coffee trying to pretend like her heart hadn't just been broken. She padded along the cobblestone streets in pink ballet flats, black skinny jeans, and a striped boat neck tee. Her hair wound up in a bun atop her head.

When she got back home, she was decided. She couldn't keep dragging on like this. So she pulled out an old cardboard box from the storage closet and started filling it. First, she put in the typewriter. Definitely didn't need that anymore. If she sold it for as much as she paid she could probably buy a new pair of Manolos with the money.

Next, she set up another box and tossed in all of Dan's books. Then she stood on her tiptoes to reach the top shelf of the bookcase to grab the Nenette movie ticket from all those years ago. The one she had once retrieved from her waste bin to remember the day together. Anything and everything Humphrey-related needed to go.

She headed into her closet and retrieved the pink "I Heart NYC" tee and grey hoodie from the night he helped her run away so she could get a divorce. Those got unceremoniously tossed in the box too. She was thought about any other souvenirs she had from the brief relationship of Dan and Blair. She couldn't think of any.

She was determined to look at this whole thing as a learning experience. Now she would never have to wonder, what if? She knew now that her and Dan Humphrey were never meant to be. That had she chosen him over Chuck three years ago, it would have inevitably led to heartbreak. Someone or something would always get in the way of them. So there was no need to hang on to painful reminders of what they almost were.

She pulled out a roll of packing tape and started to seal the box shut. She had just leaned down and placed the tape along the edge when she heard a knock at her door. It was probably Aimee or Clemence checking up on her. They had asked to hang out earlier Saturday night and she just responded with "Noah and I broke it off." They, of course, were apologetic and thought that explained her recent absence from their lives. Now though, they must be checking on her in person.

She was still holding the tape in her hand as she opened the door. Expecting to see one small blonde girl and one tall brunette, she instead was flummoxed to see Dan Humphrey. She didn't know what to say. What was he doing here?

After a few moments, he said, "Can I come in?"

She hesitated but then opened the door for him to step in. He said, "You're moving?"

"What?" She said, confused. Then she saw he was looking at the boxes with wide eyes. "No." She said in a clipped tone. "Just getting rid of a few things."

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. Determined to find out why he had shown up just when she was literally closing off their past.

"I came to talk." He said as she started towards the boxes, hoping to close them since they were still open, leaving their contents exposed but he got there first.

"The typewriter?" He said with horror looking into the biggest box.

"Yes, you liked it and anything Dan Humphrey likes does not belong in my apartment. Especially given the fact that we're not friends." She said it with a glare on her face in her coldest tone. She couldn't help but project her anger at him. She knew he was supposed to be the angry one but now it was her. He had told her they were done but now he just shows up unannounced?

"Ha ha." He said sarcastically now moving towards the other box.

She started to close it. "Stop snooping, Humphrey. Is that what you came over to do?" But he retrieved the copy of his book before she could tape it shut.

"What are you doing here?" She seethed, wanting him to leave. She tried to snatch it out of his hands but he held it over her head so she couldn't reach.

"I see even my book doesn't belong in your precious apartment. Well, I will save it from its fate." As he held it up, there was a flutter suddenly. With a confused look on his face, he bent down to pick up the fallen items.

 _Oh no_ , she thought, knowing exactly what had fallen out of the book.

They were photos. Ones she had planned on ripping up at some point today.

He stared down at the first photo in his hand. It was one of her, the one he had taken on the MET steps with her in a tiara. His eyes flickered in recognition at the memory. Then he flipped it over and saw the date was jotted down.

Meanwhile, she just stood there, frozen to the spot. Unable to even react.

Then, he flipped to the next photo which was of her and him on the set of _Inside_. She had made the actress playing Claire take a photo of them to prove they were friends. His face was unamused while she flashed a smile at the camera. Moments later they would kiss. Hers a "perfunctory" demonstration until he kissed her back, passionately. Her cheeks flushed thinking about it.

The next photo was one of all of them. Nate, Serena, Chuck, and her and Dan next to each other somehow even though it was before they had been friends. It was from graduation. Serena had Blair's cap on and Blair was laughing and they all looked so happy.

Another photo was also from high school. A shot from the play they were in together. Blair did not look happy to be posing for a photo with Dan. At the time, she had only kept the photo since she had starred in the play. Later, it held more meaning for her.

The final photo was one of the two of them at Dorota's wedding. Blair was in her pink beaded dress while Dan wore a gray suit. In this one, they looked genuinely happy. It was her favorite one.

Finally, she reached for them and grabbed them from him. She threw them back in the box and taped it shut before he could retrieve anything else. Meanwhile, he just stood there watching her close it.

She finished taping the box and then stood up. "Okay Humphrey, I think you've done enough snooping for one day." She started pushing him towards the door. "Bye!" She yelled trying to get him to go.

"Wait, Blair, stop. Sorry. I just, I can't believe you kept those. I wouldn't have pegged you as a sentimental person." His voice was low and soft.

She shot him a withering glare to mask her embarrassment. She was utterly humiliated that he had seen all of the photos. She needed him to leave, now.

"It wasn't sentimental. It was self-preservation." Now she was trying to open the door, trying to push him out as she did so. But he held his hand firmly against the door so it didn't budge.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave..." His words caused her to stop and let out a breath of relief. "Can I just talk to you for just two minutes first, though? Then, I'll go."

"Why we? We aren't friends." She said flatly.

The look on his face told her he had regretted ever saying that.

"I shouldn't have been so harsh. I mean, I'm still mad at you lying to me."

She headed over to the microwave and began to put on a timer for two minutes.

"Really, Blair? Is that necessary?" He asked incredulously.

She pressed start and said, "Time is ticking Humphrey. Also, I didn't lie."

"I can't say what I need to say with a timer running. Blair, turn it off. And you lied by omission. So basically, you did." He walked over to where she stood, below the microwave and reached above her to click off. He was so close to her, her breath caught at the close proximity. She turned away from him, walking into the center of the living room.

"That's why you came? To say you shouldn't have been so harsh. No need. You're right, we aren't friends, never have been, never will be." The days of silence had hardened her to him.

He sighed in agitation, his shoulders slumping. "You know I didn't mean that. But I don't want to be your friend."

She looked angry. "So let me get this right? According to you, we used to be friends and now you are here to tell me we're not anymore. That's a waste of my time but okay, see you never then." She started towards the door, presumably to show him out.

"Will you let me talk?"

"I just did and every time you do you manage to insult me more."

"I came here because I missed you, not to insult you."

"Oh." That silenced her.

"I should still be mad at you, I think I am still. But it just sucked not seeing you for the past few days. You didn't even show up on Friday to class and I got worried that I wouldn't see you ever again. Or not for another three years again..." He trailed off.

She looked down, unable to meet his eye. "Why would I come to class when you made it clear you didn't want to see me? I'm transferring out of your class." She said the last part abruptly. "You won't have to see me anymore. I figured that's what you'd want."

"No, don't do that. That's not what I want at all."

"What do you want Dan? You said you didn't want to be my friend so all I'm doing is making it easier for you."

Dan's face contorted and he shook his head slightly. He crossed the room to stand in front of her just a foot or so away. Then, he stepped forward again making it so their faces almost touching now. Suddenly, he was leaning in and kissing her. It took her a moment, she was caught off guard, but then she started to kiss him back. Their bodies entwined, arms all over each other. She sighed into him.

After what felt like an eternity, he broke away. He rested his forehead on hers as he said, "I can't let you get away again. That's why I came here. To tell you, I love you."

She felt a flutter at his words. She wasn't sure how to react. It was everything she had wanted to hear but he had hurt her. "Dan… I messed up, I know that, but I didn't deserve the things you said to me. I don't think I can get past it."

He sighed, his face full of regret. "I'm so sorry Blair. I shouldn't have said all that. I didn't mean it. I just was hurt. But I guess I sort of can understand... You had a point that I wouldn't have made a move had I known. It was complicated I guess." Dan paused and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know, I should have been honest with you. Then you wouldn't have said any of those things. I'm really sorry, I messed it all up." Blair said.

"You didn't change how I feel about you, though. I love you Blair, I always have."

Blair just stood there, staring down at the ground. After a few moments, he added, "I don't expect you to say it back. I'll just go, I guess."

She so caught off guard she wasn't able to react right away. It wasn't what she had been expecting at all when he showed up today. As he started heading for the door, she caught him by the hand. "Don't go. What did you mean though when you said you don't want to be my friend?"

"You know what I meant Blair. I want more than that with you." His eyes looked hopeful.

She looked down and then back up at him, vulnerability in her eyes. "Are you sure? You won't change your mind and decide you're still mad at me?"

"No, I missed you too much. I can't stay mad at you anyways." His face lit up with the heartwarming smile she loved, reassuring her that he truly meant it.

He leaned in towards her, wrapping his warming arms around her. Then, their lips met and they shared a tentative kiss. Both unsure of what was next and if it was only fleeting. Until her words proved otherwise, "Dan, I love you too."

Dan sighed in relief and kissed her deeply with the knowledge that she loved him too. She broke up apart to beam a happy smile at him.

"So, are you still going to get rid of all that?" Dan gestured towards the boxes that were still on the ground and filled with things related to him.

Blair looked pensive for a moment and then, shook her head and smiled, "No, I think I could use more Humphrey in my life."

Blair could feel the width of Dan's smile as he leaned in and kissed her again.

* * *

 **End :)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story and were satisfied with the ending! The ending was the trickiest part for me to write so I hope you all liked it. I loved writing this story and all of the encouragement meant so much! I have been working on another Dair story which I will post the first chapter for tomorrow. It's an AU Dair story inspired by Breakfast at Tiffany's :) Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
